


Fascination

by MarieMagenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Vore, F/F, Friendship, G/T, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, lisa's name is now elisa btw, possibly lovers later, safe vore, willing vore, yeah its vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMagenta/pseuds/MarieMagenta
Summary: Lisa, a tiny girl not taller than her best friend's thumb, always had a weird and deep fascination with her mouth. She keeps staring at it, and her mind often wanders to stories of people willingly getting eaten by other people. There's no way she could confess to that, of course...?





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! This is my first vore writing that I’m. Actually sharing!! I hope you’ll like it!!
> 
> Contains: wlw - F/F vore, consensual vore, friendship (??????? maybe more but we’ll see about that later), safe vore, non-sexualized and non-described nudity, non-sexual vore, g/t, LOTS OF FLUFF
> 
> Please feel free to give me criticism and tell me what you thought of it!!! I really had fun writing it and I sure hope you will have fun reading it!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> (Please keep in mind that english isn't my native language so there is probably a lot of grammar mistakes and weird sentences!!)

Lisa had always had this weird fascination. Mouths. Being a tiny, she felt like her survival instincts failed her every time her gaze stopped on Eri’s lips, speaking about her various interests. She had complete trust in the giant, of course.

The small girl was sitting inside Eri’s palm as she was sitting, cross-legged, onto her bed. The giant kept talking about this new amazing game she was playing and how much her character kicked ass. There was something very endearing about the fact she was just talking, talking and talking, without even noticing that Lisa was staring right at her lips, moving, revealing her teeth, her tongue, and the darkness behind them all. Teeth that could crush her, a tongue that could wrap around her and slide her down–

“Lisa?”

“U-uhm?” The voice broke its excited tone to call the small girl back to reality. She stopped staring, and her eyes went up to Eri’s big emerald irises. “A-ah, sorry.” She said, embarrassed.

A small, sad frown appeared on Eri’s face. “N-no. I’m the one who should apologize. I keep talking about stuff I know you’re not even into.” She said, gazing to the side.

“No! It’s not that! I like hearing you talk!” She said, and stood up in the palm, going up to one of Eri’s fingers to hug it. She loved hearing Eri talk. That was something that had always been true. “I really do! It’s just… I get… Distracted by other stuff, sometimes.” She said, avoiding saying what exactly had distracted her.

“Other Stuff?” Eri seemed a little relieved, but worry appeared on her face, as she moved it closer to the tiny girl. “Is there anything wrong?”

Lisa’s cheeks turned pink. The giant being this close, she could feel a small warmth washing over her every time her lips closed and opened. Her gaze naturally slipped towards her mouth again. Oh gosh. Is that her uvula? She had been close to Eri’s face before, sure, but right now, her hyperfocus on her friend’s beautiful, terrifying, giant mouth was stronger than usual.

“N-No. T-there’s nothing wrong. J-Just a b-bit exhausted, really.” She said, her glance sliding to the side.

Which Eri, of course, took for her lying to her face.

“Lisa.” A slightly more stern voice came out. “I’m your friend. You know you can trust me if you have any problem.” She was about to let it go, but Lisa really, really didn’t want her friend to think there was any trouble.

“I-I’m fine, really! I just…” She paused. “I… I can’t tell you… There’s just something… Weird… About me…” She gulped down nervously. What am I doing? I can’t possibly tell her about this, she thought.

“Lisa, please. There’s nothing weird about you. And weird isn’t bad.” She brought her closer to her, cuddling her gently against her cheek. “I’m your friend, and I will always be.”

The warmth and softness of Eri’s skin helped Lisa relax. Maybe she could tell her, after all..? “A-alright…”

As Eri put her back at a normal speaking distance, Lisa struggled to find her word. “I… I’m just… Uhm… I…”

“Take your time, Lisa.” A smile accompanied the gentle voice.

“I…………………….. Mouths.”

She did it. She had spurted it out.

“… Mouths?” Eri asked, raising an eyebrow. Taking a strong breath, Lisa continued, speaking as fast as if her life depended on it.

 

“Y-Yes. Mouths. I-I love mouths. I… I’ve always had. I-I’m fascinated by them. I know I should b-be afraid of it, b-because it’s such a bi-big danger for us tinies, b-but – t-the idea of being tasted… T-trapped in a mouth… s-swallowed… It’s just. So good. I… I know it’s wrong, and I should avoid mouths and being swallowed l-like hell, but. When you talk, s-sometimes I just. Can’t help but stare at you-your mouth in awe, and wonder what it’d feel like to be eaten by you. To put my very life at your mercy, and have you blur the border between me being your f… friend and your… your… your food.” She gasped. “I-I know. I’m awful. Y-You must think I’m disgusting.”

Eri immediately cut her off. “No!”

Lisa stared back at her friend’s eyes. Her own were a bit wet from fear and the feeling of finally bursting out everything she had kept secret to her closest friend, not knowing if she would reject her or not. There was, however, neither anger nor disgust on Eri’s face.

“You’re not disgusting!” She said, and slowly brought her up to cuddle her against her warm cheek again. “You’re my friend, Lisa. And, come on, it’s not like you’re the only one like this.” 

Lisa sniffled softly against her cheek. “Y-yeah, b-but it’s still n-not common and… It-it’s shameful…”

“It’s not!” Eri said and put her back in front of her face. “You are who you are. You having a focus or a passion for mouths isn’t more shameful than me loving video games.” As she said that, she gently brushed her index onto her face, wiping her tears off.

“Y-you think so..?”

Eri smiled to her and nodded.

“Ahh.. T-thank you, Eri…” She smiled and hugged her thumb tight. Finally. She had said it and didn’t have to worry about being rejected anymore.

“P-plus, to be fair…” Eri’s voice interrupted the silent cuddle. Lisa looked up, to see her cheeks slightly darkened. “A-At least I’m not the only one who thought about you being… Eaten by me…”

“P-Pardon me?”

 

Now, it was the giant’s turn to be embarrassed. “W-well, you know how some giants have like… This… Predatory instinct and a-all..?”

Those words sent a shiver down Lisa’s spine. A half-excited, half-scared shiver.

“I… I do have this instinct…” She looked away for a bit, before her gaze focused back on Lisa. “I… I have to admit… The closer we grew to each other… T-the tastier you’ve seemed to me… Your looks… Your smell… The way your tiny, fragile body rests in my hand…” As she said that, her fingers softly, ever so gently closed a bit more around Lisa.

“I just… I can’t count the times I had to stop myself from… Gobbling you up…” As she said that, she bit on her lower lip.

“A-ah…” All this time, Lisa’s close friend was struggling to not eat her. She found the idea of swallowing her up just as attractive as the tiny did.

“I-I’m sorry Lisa, I under-”

“This is a-amazing.” The small voice cut her off.

Eri blinked a few times. “Pardon me?”

Lisa gulped down nervously. “I… I just… I really always th-thought I’d be… Alone with those thoughts…” She said, a soft smile on her face. “I-I’m really glad you… You feel like that…”

Eri’s heart was beating fast. She wasn’t afraid of her? She realized, as she was holding her in her slightly trembling palm. Lisa had always put her life in her hands. She had always trusted her. That Eri could’ve been a predator either didn’t cross her mind, or she didn’t care. She was her friend.

She brought her back up against her cheek, cuddling her again. A good minute passed as both of them focused on each other’s presence, breathing, and trust. Finally, Eri broke the hug and held her back in front of her face.

“L-Lisa…”

“Yes, Eri?” the small girl in her hand smiled as she looked at her.

“C… Can I eat you?”

 

Lisa’s heart froze as she heard this. She stared right at her friend’s eyes, who were lit up with nothing more than a spark of pure, honest hunger. Her gaze lowered itself to her lips.They shivered in anticipation for her reply – and for her to pass through them.

“I-I promise you. I-I’ll be gentle. A-and you’ll be safe.” Eri’s voice came out, parting those lips that Lisa had always desired to go through.

“Y-Yes.” Her squeaky, quiet voice came out of her small body. “Yes, Eri. P-Please eat me.” She asked, her eyes going up to meet her gaze once again. Eri gulped nervously. The sound of it echoed all around her small friend.

“A-alright. S-should I take off your clothes..? I-I know you’ll be safe in there, b-but they–” She tried to continue, but Lisa was already taking them off, throwing them aside as she laid, naked, inside Eri’s hand.

She was simply entranced.

“P-please, Eri. Ta-take me in. I-I want you to devour a-all of me.” She said, shivering, as her friend nodded, and brought her closer.

Her lips parted, and a wave of warm breath washed over the tiny in her hand. Lisa stared in awe, her eyes savouring every detail of her mouth – teeth, tongue, uvula, saliva that showed how much Eri had been anticipating this. After what seemed like an eternity, she was delicately pushed inside like a precious piece of candy, landing face first onto the giant, wet tongue.

Her breathing stopped as the lips behind her closed, leaving her in complete darkness. Warmth. Wetness. And the distant, loud sound of Eri’s heart, beating just as fast as hers.

The giant didn’t dare to move, for a moment. She had her best friend in her mouth. She was going to swallow her. And she tasted simply amazing.

Timidly, she started to roll her tongue around her. Lisa’s whole world was shaken as she felt her body being gently pushed against her friend’s cheek, the tongue lavishly pressing against her to get all of her flavour. Then on the other side. Then on the roof of her mouth.

The flavour of her best friend. It was, put simply, the most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

After minutes of being licked all over, Lisa was left panting as she laid on the giant tongue, saliva coating her whole body. It was clear Eri was hesitating to swallow her. She gently squeezed her tongue, and slid a bit towards the back of her throat.

“I-I’m ready, Eri.”

This was what the giant needed. Clear consent. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let her prey friend fall into her gullet, past her uvula, and with a powerful swallow, the warm, soft throat muscles surrounded her whole form, pulling her in her depths.

 

The trip down there was short, tight, and loud. Lisa went down right next to her friend’s heart, and it echoed loudly, very fast. Despite this, it felt amazing. I’m going down her throat. I’m going to arrive in her stomach. I’m going to be in her stomach. She repeated herself the whole way down there, until she finally arrived, landing head first into it.

It was surprisingly tight. She struggled to get in a comfortable position, eventually managing to curl up, Eri’s stomach walls pressing all around her, against her soft, warm flesh, in a tight, warm hug. The giant’s heartbeat was slowly calming down, and she could hear her heavy breathing after the effort of swallowing her friend. Gurgles and groans surrounded this fleshy chamber. Harmless fluids dripped all over her body.

It was heaven.

“L-Lisa, y-you alright in there?” A voice boomed, all around her. It was distorted by the many layers of flesh, but it still was Eri’s. The walls constricted a bit more around her body as the giant placed a hand onto her tummy, feeling the small, almost insignificant bulge that her friend made on her.

“Y-Yes…” Lisa half-whispered.

“… Lisa?”

Oh. Right. She probably couldn’t hear her if she whispered.

“Y-Yes, I’m good!” She spoke a little louder. An audible “ah!” from all around her confirmed that she was heard, this time. “I-It’s… Amazing…” She said as she pressed her hand against the flesh surrounding her. Eri exhaled in delight.

“I… I’m really glad you allowed me to eat you, Lisa.” Eri said, gently stroking the spot where she felt Lisa in.

“And I’m so glad too… It’s just…” She stretched a little bit inside. She was getting sleepy in there, it was just so warm and good. “So safe… I-I’m really glad we’re friends, Eri.”

Eri smiled and laid on her back, shifting Lisa’s world inside her. “I am too…” Her own eyes felt heavy. Of course. I have eaten a pretty big meal, haven’t I. She thought, and yawned.

“Are you sleepy..?” Lisa asked, hearing the yawn and feeling it through her whole body, yawning back.

“I… I guess I am… I should let you back up before I sleep..?”

“… Y-You can keep me in there during your nap… I-I don’t mind napping here… Y-You’ll just have to get me out when we’re both awake…”

Eri smiled, and teasingly poked her belly. “Well, at least I know that I won’t have to restrain my eating urges anymore…”

“C-Come on…” Lisa complained. She heard a small giggle shake everything around her.

“Sleep tight, Lisa.” Eri said, yawning and lying on her side.

The small girl inside her smiled, and closed her eyes too. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep. Knowing there would be nowhere safer and closer to her best friend than here.


End file.
